


Shore Leave

by KFawkes



Series: Chaos Bleeds [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Colonist (Mass Effect), F/M, Mass Effect 1, Paragon Commander Shepard, War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Some shore leave for the crew. I wish this happened cause we all wanted to be able to romance Garrus in ME1. ;.;





	Shore Leave

They had spent about three days on Feros in total and after that mission ended it was time for some shore leave. Shepard didn't think this was the time for such a thing- but Adam's down in the drive core insisted. After she thought about it, a checkup wouldn't hurt anyone. Plus, it was Jokers birthday that weekend.

She could use a few days break after the non-stop missions they'd had. She was finding the stress of it all weighing down on her a bit more than she cared to admit. She always had terrible insomnia, but this was something else. Finding herself laying in bed each night staring at her ceiling aimlessly. The minutes blurred into hours and night after night she grew more restless. After every mission she had new bruises and scars... Each one telling it's own story. And the difficulty to find peace in her bed crept further away. Maybe she really did need a break, her body needed the break. When the Normandy arrived at the Citadel a few days later the crew started to disperse and she had no idea what to do with herself. How could she relax knowing what was coming? After all that she had seen so far? All of her thoughts had been on the mission. Reapers, Saren, the geth… sometimes during those sleepless nights she even found herself thinking about Garrus…

She stood on the docking bay outside of the Normandy saluting, waving and hugging off her crew members for the weekend. Garrus waited by the elevator watching her. He could see how each crew member had a different relationship with her, they were all personalized and unique. Shepard knew everyone on that ship. She knew their service history, details about their families… their hopes, dreams and fears. But it wasn't just that she felt obligated to know them, Shepard was genuinely interested in them all. He remembered her saying that knowing her crew made her stronger. It gave her something to fight for.

_She really is incredible. Beautiful._

Wait a minute. Incredible? Beautiful? He couldn't remember the last time he had referred to anyone in such high regard. He never really had time for relationships and it's not like he had a thing for humans… He had heard about the fetishes but never found one attractive. Well, not until Shepard. He thought about how protective he was of her, all those long nights spent learning each other. The way she smiled at him. That smile that was only his… It didn't matter what sleep deprived thoughts he was having in that moment, there was only one thing really mattered: she was human, and he was turian. Even if it wasn't weird for the obvious reasons he could think of multiple other reasons it couldn't happen. She was his superior. His boss. His Commander. Maybe that should have been higher up the list of problems in his fantasy… Shepard was his best friend. He cared for her deeply and in those couple months she had been a better friend to him than anyone he had ever known.Whatever he was feeling was nothing, a momentary lapse... Right?

He thought about how she had kept her word and helped him track down Dr. Saleon. Once he saw the doctor he'd been tracking all reason went out the window: he wanted blood. She had seen the look in his eyes, ordering him to stand down. He respected her too much to disobey a direct order, especially if she wasn't in any danger, so reluctantly he complied. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew she was right. Killing Dr. Saleon would solve absolutely nothing. It wouldn't bring those people back. I wouldn't undo all the time he had spent tracking him down. But if they took him in to C-Sec, they could get some information about the hostages or what he had been up to… anything. They didn't know what the doctor had been doing, or if he had been harvesting organs again somewhere else. Had he got himself into a bigger mess under his new allies Dr. Heart? Garrus knew he would be more useful to them alive. It didn't end up mattering in the end though, Dr. Saleon refused to go into custody, getting gun down by Wrex instead.

He couldn't understand the point of this… Dr. Saleon had ended up dead like he had wanted. Why couldn't he have just killed the bastard at the start before he had a chance to run again? He would never forget what Shepard said in response,

 _'Garrus… You can't predict how people will act. But you can control how you'll respond. In the end… that's all that really matters.'_ She had been right. Again. Working with her really had been eye opening for him. She had seen the path he was headed down before he even did… A path not that different from Saren's actually. In that moments he watched her, he realized what this had all been about. It had been about saving him. She didn't care about Dr. Saleon. She cared about him. She had been trying to stop him from turning into someone he would hate.

 _'I don't think I've ever met anyone like you, Shepard.'_ Garrus had told her that day. He didn't realize how true that was until now. Until he noticed the way the lights above her illuminated her red hair and large emerald eyes. Until he noticed how beautiful every little dot was that speckled her nose and cheeks. How beautiful she really was. On the docking bay she saw him watching her. Glancing over she held up one delicate finger, that smile trickled her lips and she mouthed 'One minute.' He nodded back at her, mandibles lose against his face. That's when he noticed Joker standing next to him.

_How long had he been there…_

Joker stood fairly straight but you could see caution in his eyes. You sorta had to live your life cautiously with a disease like the one he had. Garrus didn't know much about the pilot, but he respected him and enjoyed exchanging a good joke or two from time to time. Joker looked from Shepard and then back to Garrus. He had a certain look in his eyes, one that made Garrus feel strange. In the awkwardness of the moment he shifted his wait uncomfortably. The smallest smile slipped the corner of Jokers mouth, but he quickly cleared his throat coughing into his fist.

"Garrus." Joker let out still holding back his smile, that look still behind his eyes. He turned walking away to join Liara, Tali and Presley in the elevator down.

Shepard had finally finished her temporary goodbyes and walked straight up to him. He watched as that smile he loved so much spread across her lips.

"So, a turian on shore leave… You come here often?" She nudged him playfully as they waited for their ride down to C-Sec having just missed the last one.

"Oh yeah… I come here often. Good place to blow off steam. Scenery's not bad either…" He looked at her for a second then signaled over his shoulder to the Normandy slyly. His voice cooed his usual soft hum, mandibles flaring playfully.

Why was everything so much easier when she was with him? She felt like she could handle anything if they were together. No matter how big or small the problem she could do it if he were by her side. She felt the guilt of taking a break in the middle of all this lift, like a weight off her shoulders. They spent the afternoon finding new models for Shepard to work on, talking about guns and trying different foods on the Citadel. They couldn't share anything but it was nice to just pretend to be normal for a few hours. They deserved this, didn't they? The three day weekend came and went faster than they hoped, and before they knew it they only had one more night before it was back to hunting rogue Spectres and saving the galaxy. So naturally, it was time to party. Plus it was a great excuse to celebrate Joker's birthday. The crew met at Flux Night club in the Wards for drinks and one last hurrah before they had to see this mission through. Garrus found himself recalling a conversation he'd had with Shepard when they first met...

 _'This mission won't be easy. There will be casualties. I won't insult you by pretending you don't understand what that means.'_ He knew what she had meant then, but it had a new meaning for him now. Was this really it… would this be the last break they'd get? Would they all make it after they found Saren? Would Shepard make it?

Of course she would. She's Shepard.

He stood at the bar with Joker who wore some kind of paper cone on his head, Tali and one of the Alliance crew members he didn't know… Alan maybe? No, Adam. He found himself glancing at the door every few minutes anxiously. Shepard wasn't there yet, and he wondered what she had been up to. He hadn't seen her since the night before and found the anticipation of waiting building. He took a drink of his Dextro Heat Sink, a drink he enjoyed for the obvious play on words. Honestly, it didn't taste that great. Scanning the room again for her red hair, for her scent, he felt a touch on the shoulder and smiled. When he turned however, he wasn't greeted by Shepard, but a female turian. He should have known, he couldn't smell Shepard anywhere. The female in front of him had softer features than his own and she had deep purple markings down her nose and mouth with two small dashes under either eye on her cheekbones. She was very pretty by turian standards.

"Can I buy you another one of those?" The turian asked sweetly pointing to his drink. Her flanging was soft and smooth. Looking at his almost empty glass then back at the turian.

"Sure, but only if I can buy you one first." He had always been charming and good with words, he knew this. If this was his last night on the Citadel he may as well have a little fun right? When she smiled he took this as a yes and asked what she was drinking.

Shepard finally had made her way into Flux. She was running late of course after picking up a brand new Spectre requisition sniper riffle for Garrus. She was nervous for some reason; she didn't usually give gifts, and this was REALLY expensive. But she had more credits than she knew what to do with, and he really needed a new gun. Maybe she should have picked something up for Joker now that she thought about it... A drink or two will have to do. She felt the pounding of the techno echo through her chest and her palms started to sweat.

_What the fuck, you're Commander Shepard. Keep it together_

Scanning the room for her crew, but mostly she as looking for Garrus. When she saw him though, she wished she hadn't.

Several minutes passed and Garrus took another look around the room. He saw Shepard standing near the entrance of the club looking at them. She had no expression. No indication of what she was thinking or feeling. She just stood there, watching the two of them. She hadn't moved an inch since she entered Flux a few minutes before. She was too far away and there were too many people in the club to get a proper read from his visor.

In the minutes before he noticed her though, she had been watching them. The way they interacted. They stood close, and she could tell by the lightness of the turians face that she meant business. She couldn't tell how Garrus was reacting, but a smile from the female let her know he probably meant business too…

_He did mention blowing off steam didn't he…_

Lost in thought she hadn't realize he had seen her gaze. Feeling her stomach drop, she immediately felt sick. She threw him a quick smile, not the real one he was used to… Then turned to joined Liara at a table where she sat with Kaidan.

He noticed the smile she had given him as he watched her walk away. He didn't know where she had gone, but he instantly felt strange. This wasn't normal. Why would she give him that look? He found himself staring at the spot his Commander stood moments before. That's when he noticed the female looking up at him expectantly feeling her arm lightly rested on his elbow.

"So… I'm Nayla… How about that drink?" She asked again sweetly.

How long had been been off in his own mind? How long had be been standing there silently with this stranger… staring at the empty spot Shepard had been. He forced a smile, trying to relax his mandibles, he nodded. In a slow turn, he ordered them both another round. Even with a pretty distraction he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Shepard tried her best to push the feeling she had in her stomach to the side. Sitting with her back to the bar as not to be tempted to watch Garrus and his date. What did she care if he was finding himself a nice lady to shack up with anyway… She didn't know why, but all of a sudden she really needed to get drunk. Really drunk. Like, 'I just stopped 10,000 batarian's from taking over Elysium' drunk or maybe 'I have feelings for my uninterested turian squamate' drunk… Kaidan was eager to cater to Shepard and took the absence of Garrus as a sign that he could. Finally Garrus wasn't with her, so he could have some alone time. Well… Sorta, Liara was with them. Kaidan didn't mind Liara though, but it was hard not to notice how awkward she was. Having spent most her time alone working on dig sites really did a number on Liara's social skills. Surprisingly, despite Shepard having indirectly killed her mother, Liara seemed to be just as infatuated with the Commander as everyone else was.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Shepard?" Kaidan asked a little louder, having realized she couldn't hear his soft voice over the booming of the music and patrons.

"Yes. Whiskey. Double." She said quickly. "Can you order me a couple?"

"You sure you want to be getting drunk the day before we head back out, Commander?" Kaidan joked standing.

"That's exactly why I want to be getting drunk. Plus it's Joker's birthday… that's why we're even here remember? Buy him one while you're at it." She smiled as he walked to the bar. "So, Liara. How are you enjoying yourself?" She tried desperately to distract herself from what she had seen. But no matter what she couldn't stop thinking about it… What had she even seen though? Nothing. Not really.

_He's just standing there talking to a girl. As he should be. He is allowed to talk to females of his OWN species. Why do you even care? He deserves a break… to have fun, or be able to 'blow off steam' like everyone else. What is it to you?_

When she couldn't think of anything satisfying to tell herself, she decided it was time to suck it up. She was just being protective because they were such good friends. Yeah, that was it…

Kaidan returned with an armful of drinks for the three of them, looking back she watched Joker lift his new drink in a distant cheer. She returned the gesture downing her whiskey. Biting back the alcohol taste that stung her throat and burned her nose, she reached for the second one knocking it back just as quickly. Licking her lips, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then sat the empty glass in front of her. She hadn't failed to notice the look Kaidan and Liara shared as they watched her. With a smile, they began drinking as well.

"Do… you want me to get you another one, Shepard?" Kaidan asked when he saw her staring into the empty glasses she had just lined up evenly.

"I got this one. Are you guys ready? I'm buying. I plan on getting Joker very wasted tonight." The look they sent her indicated they weren't ready. How could they be? She was the one trying to drink her feelings away, not them.

"Hopefully not too wasted, we do need him functional." Kaidan laughed taking a sip trying to catch up.

Kaidan just returned no more than three minutes before with their drinks. They nodded anyway, what are they gonna deny the Commander the right to buy them all a round? Plus they at least had ten minutes with the lines that were at the bar. After another minute she turned walking up to order them another round of drinks. She could already feel the warmth swimming through her belly and tickling her mind. She made sure to be at the opposite end from Garrus when she approached. He hadn't noticed her yet, thankfully. Ordering another two whiskey doubles, a beer for Kaidan and a honey mead for Liara she watched. She tried buying Joker another but was told to get in line- everyone's goal was to get the birthday boy wasted. While she waited for their drinks she couldn't stop herself from spying.

She watched him shift his weight effortlessly, running his taloned hand down his fringe and neck in a elegant stretch. He had a confidence about him; one she always admired. Shepard had noticed in the past the looks he'd gotten. She was aware just how attractive he was to women, no matter the species. Watching the way the turian leaned into him and the lightness of her mandibles when she spoke. Lost in thought, wondering what his face had looked like… Did he look as happy as that female did?

_What do you care?_

Shepard realized the bartender had been saying something to her. When she came back to reality she paid the Volus, grabbed their drinks and began retreating to their table. He could smell her though and turned just as she did- narrowly missing her eyes. Watching her crimson hair bounce away from the bar as she disappeared into the bodies of the club goers.

As the night went on, she drank more. It was safe to say that she was drunk. She was really drunk. Actually, they had lost count of how many drinks she had over the course of the night. That many double whiskeys could even take the great Commander Shepard down. She sat at the table with Liara and Kaidan, the two of them also fairly drunk at this point in attempts to keep up. Kaidan had been non stop flirting with Shepard and given the circumstances she even flirted back. Hell, Liara even tried in her awkward way.

"I would LOVE to have you in a lab to study, Shepard… You are just so incredible… No... wait… tha-that's not what I meant to say… I just meant, with all of your Prothean knowledge due to your contact with the beacon, and the cipher- Oh! Just imagine everything we could learn from each other! Oh… oh no… I am just making this worse aren't I… I must to apologize…" Liara was rambling taking anxious swigs of her mead.

Shepard didn't mind though, the rambling was rather adorable honestly and proved a great distraction. They talked and laughed about anything they could that didn't have to do with Saren, the geth or the Reapers. As the night progressed she even considered taking one of them back to her room with her… But like all nights this one was coming to an end. She watched as her crew trickled out one by one making their way back to the Normandy. Both Liara and Kaidan still sat drinking with her. Wondering if they both secretly hoped they'd be the one to go home with her that night… Who would she chose?

_Tough choice really. One is obsessed with you because of your connection to the Prothean beacon and the other is obsessed with you because you saved them from the Prothean beacon…_

Probably best not to go home with either of them now that she thought about it.

It was getting close to 0200 hours when Garrus finally walked up to their table. She noticed him approaching in her peripheral — he was alone. She swallowed down the rest of her drink, biting her lip as she shifting in her seat. In that moment she realized she really had been drinking a lot. Probably too much.

Placing a warm taloned hand on her shoulder, he leaned down besides her. She looked sideways at him still holding her empty glass, her leg shaking restlessly. He didn't say anything, but held his mandibles close to his face staring into her eyes. With her free hand she pulled it to her mouth, returning her gaze to her empty glass, lightly biting her nail; a nervous habit she hadn't done in years. She could still feel his sharp blue gaze on her. She felt a warmth from him run through her. Was this the alcohol or Garrus? No one at the table spoke but he noticed her breath quicken and her heartbeat rising on his visor.

"How nice of you to join us, Garrus." She smiled at him, it was almost right…

"Shepard…" He purred so softly that the others at the table couldn't hear him.

He reached his free hand out placing it over hers and the empty glass, holding them both in place. Kaidan and Liara had been watching them closely, but neither of them said a word. Desperately trying to eavesdrop. With the hand that rest on her shoulder he slid it closer to her face, brushing the side of her pink cheek with his thumb, tucking her hair behind an ear. It was every so slight, their table guests would for sure have missed it if they hadn't been searching for it. She swallowed continuing to look at the hand still holding hers.

"Come on. Lets get you out of this dump." He stood, sliding the empty glass from her delicate fingers; setting it on the table amongst the others.

Shepard still sat looking at it. Everything felt light and somehow in slow motion. Reaching a hand out in front of her, after a second she took it. Kaidan and Liara watched silently as they turned and walked out of club. Once out of Flux Shepard remembered the female, speaking before she could stop herself.

"So… Mr. Vakarian…You seemed to be enjoying the 'scenery' inside. What happened to your new friend?" She failed miserably at hiding the jealousy that rang in her voice.

"Spirits. Is that jealousy I hear, Commander Shepard?" His tone was joking as he looked to her.

"In your dreams, big guy." She said back giggling as she swayed with each step.

With each drunken step she felt herself forgetting about the girl he had been talking to. She was forgetting that this may be her last time on the Citadel. Oddly, all she could think about was how damn bright the Citadel was. Garrus had always rambled on about how it was never dark in there… But there was something about being in fluorescents that late when you were this hammered that made every task just so much harder.

She tried walking upright, she really did. But every so often she would lose her balance and trip. It was pretty cute really, and he laughed each time it happened. He also had been drinking heavily that night, but no where near the amount she had been. When her 'feet stopped working' she fell down a small flight of stairs. How someone could be so graceful on the battlefield but so clumsy in the real world was beyond him. She sat at the bottom in a hysterical fit of laugher. He was once again reminded of just how beautiful she was, and seeing her there sobered him up just a bit. If she hadn't been hurt he would have been laughing with her honestly. It was pretty amusing how she acted when she had been drinking. Having seen it a few times before on the Normandy, but she had never been THIS drunk.

Kneeling down, he slipped a long arm under her, pulling her close to him. She stood with one arm around his neck, his right arm holding her tightly around the chest at her ribcage. The way his hand felt there… She couldn't think about that now. They walked slowly side by side, as she limped in unison with his strides; making sure not to put pressure on her ankle. It honestly didn't even hurt her much- a mild sprain at best, but she was having fun pretending that it did. Their walk was long and peaceful. Walking that closely, he couldn't help focusing on the lavender smell of her skin. By the time they stood outside the Normandy on the docking bay he had been engulfed in her. It was more intoxicating than anything he drank that night. Her scent was better than anything he had ever smelled. Her skin was softer than anything he had ever touched. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in close to her neck, taking a deep breath of lavender into his lungs. His mouth and nose lowering closely to her neck almost touching her with them. Releasing his breath slowly beside her ear, then running his nose through her hair, tracing her hairline; she felt a wave run through her.

She pushed into him more, turning to face him. There was an urgency about the way she leaned her head into his his cowl, closer to his face. He could feel her shudder in his arms. Taking her free hand she placed it on his neck holding herself close to his mouth letting out a soft sigh. He reached down sliding his hand up her back, pulling her into him. His fingers braiding through her hair. She let out a quiet gasp at his touch as he leaned into her neck pulling her even closer. Their faces were almost touching, breath hot and fast.

"Garrus…" She sighed breathlessly as he felt something primal shift in him.

The way she had said his name made him burn for her, he let a small growl escape his lips. He had lost all composure. As if a switch was flipped they both were sent into a frenzy. Lifting a leg she was met by his hand pulling her onto his hip- pulling her onto him. Simultaneously he lightly pulled her hair revealing her neck to him as he turned pushing her into the wall. Sliding his taloned hand from her knee to her thigh he helped her other leg wrap around him. Leaning his face into her neck, kissing it, running a blue tongue across it tasting her. She let out a airy moan at his touch. The way he ran his hands over her with determination and strength was different than anything she had experienced. His lips were harder than a humans, but they felt amazing trailing her collarbone and shoulders. He didn't know where his behavior came from, he was just reacting to her. It was instinctual. He somehow knew just how to touch her.

Grabbing her hand he slid it up the wall holding it in place as he moved his face to hers again. They looked at each other for a moment, then she kissed him hard. She never imagined that feeling him like this would feel so damn right, but it did. With each embrace she could feel the growling in his chest growing, his desire and control slipping. She ached for him. She lightly caressed his tongue with her own, tasting him. Sliding a hand down her arm to the side of her body ending at her hips. Pulling her into him more as they continued frantically kissing and pushing into each other as if they could never be close enough.

As fast as it started it was over. Hearing the elevator arriving, they quickly realized where they were. They had been on the Docking Bay outside of the Normandy almost… almost… could they even? This couldn't be normal… He lightly slid her down to the ground careful not to release her completely. He couldn't bare not feeling her after that. Everything was going to be different now… He felt it.

"Well, look at you two being creepy and stuff in a dark corner." Joker let out walking past them with Tali towards the airlock. Tali had been mumbling at a volume they couldn't understand, clearly she also had a bit too much to drink. Joker looked back at the two standing there in silence. "You guys coming or what?" Garrus helped Shepard over to the Normandy and when Joker noticed her foot he signed. "Really, Commander? You can't go a few days without getting yourself hurt?"

"You sure you wanna mess with me? You're basically made of glass, Joker. I could probably break your bones just by looking at you." She laughed as the decontamination process started. She was trying hard not to think about what had just happened... Looking up at Garrus shyly, her eyes were soft and heavy. He smiled down at her holding her tightly enjoying her warmth.

"Wow, you really are drunk aren't you, Commander?" Joker asked when he saw how hard it was for her to walk straight even with Garrus leading her. "Here I was thinking the mighty Commander Shepard was unstoppable, a god among men— _and_ women… Only to be taken out by a few drinks and a flight of stairs. Be sure not to let the Reapers find out about this weakness." The look she gave him let him know he was done and he put his arms up defensively. "Alright, alright, I'm going. Sleep tight you two." Joker said giving Garrus that same look from a few days ago. With a lazy salute he retreated to the cockpit.

Upon entering the doctor took one look at the Commander and Garrus crossing her arms. The look she gave them was like they were a couple of kids that had just been caught sneaking out. Shepard covered her mouth attempting to stand up straight. She was holding back a laugh. Knowing how obvious it had been that they were wasted, she still didn't want to show it if possible. Somehow though she only seemed to make herself look more guilty.

She let out a long sigh shaking her head. "Doesn't anyone sleep on this damn ship?"

"You. Med Bay. Now, Commander." Chakwas said with a small smile pointing to the stairs. "Garrus, I'll need you to accompany us if you would." Chakwas lead them down the stairs into the Normandy's Med Bay. He carefully sat her down on one of the beds watching as she tucked a hair behind her ear, flinching when the doctor rotated her ankle. A minor sprain like they suspected, nothing serious but she'd need to be careful on it for a couple days. FTL was fast, but she should have the time she needed.

"See? I told you. Not that bad. I just missed a few stairs, honestly I've had much worse. Remember that time I fell off a 2 story building?" Shepard reached an arm out placing it on Chakwas' shoulder giving it a light shake.

She had her ankle wrapped for some extra support and Chakwas left Garrus in charge of escorting the Commander back to her quarters. As they approached the door it slid open allowing them to walk in. He walked her over to the bed where she laid down. Seeing her laying reminded him of that time back on Therum. Her hair spread around her like wildfire. She gave him a big pure smile reaching a hand out for him to take. He stood there a moment looking down at his Commanding officer wondering if this was a good idea… Should he be there? They both had been drinking a lot and Shepard seemed really vulnerable.

"Shepard… I…" He stated running a hand over his fringe then down his neck the way she loved.

Sitting up, she looked up at him curiously. She grabbed a taloned hand in hers, pulling him down to her level. He kneeled in front of her looking at his feet. Slowly she moved her hand up resting it on the side of his face softly. "Hey. It's okay. We don't…" She stopped, biting her lip. The room was spinning slightly around him. "I… don't want you to think you have to do this. I may be your Commanding Officer but I'm not gonna make you sleep with me." She let out an awkward laugh removing her hand anxiously. "I've been drinking, you've been drinking… it's been a long couple months…"

"It's not that, Shepard. I just don't know if this is the time for… whatever this is." His voice was soft but his words still stung her, she felt an ache building in her chest.

She looked down at her hands laying limply in her lap, beginning to wonder if she had gone too far. In a drunken stupor did she ruin her only true friendship? She never should have drank so much… She never should have kissed him. He probably didn't even feel the same way about her… And was only reacting the way any man would in that situation. She knew this was a bad idea, knew the possibilities… but that didn't stop the way she was feeling about him. The way she _had_ been feeling about him.

"I understand. You're right." She cleared her throat anxiously. "I don't know what I was thinking… I'm sorry, Garrus." She began to feel a little embarrassed and for a moment she wish none of this had happened.

"Jane… That's not what I meant." Reaching out a long hand he pulled her chin to face him again. Leaning closer to her, there were only a few inches between them now. He could see how fast her heart had been beating on his visor, how her body heat was rising. This had been one of the only times he had called her by her first name. She was surprised and in that moment she sobered up a bit. There was something jarring about hearing him purr her name like that... It scared her. It excited her. He pulled her into a long kiss, and once they separated he leaned forward resting his forehead against hers.

"Shepard. I… we can't do this." His voice was soft, sweet.

"Why not?" She asked weakly closing her eyes.

"It's just not the time, Shepard…"

She knew he was right. Getting involved further would complicate things. She could hardly believe she wanted him so badly. Being the person to always put duty first, and feelings second. But now, she wanted to say to hell with the rules. They had acted on their impulses and she couldn't help but think that they already had taken things too far. She knew he was right though. If they did this, they wouldn't be able to go back. They already were dangerously close to the point of no return. So she nodded leaning into him. They sat on the floor of her cabin propped against her bed. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. The silence surrounded them and for the first time in months she fell asleep with ease. For the first time in months she didn't dream of the beacon.


End file.
